Ce sera moi
by Sarabeka
Summary: En cinq ans, rien n'a changé. Shamir trouve toujours les yeux de Catherine magnifiques, même dans la fumée de la capitale royale. En cinq ans, rien n'a changé. Entre Catherine et elle-même, elle choisit elle-même. [Route : fleur vermeille]


Shamir courait au milieu des décombres brûlants de la cité royale de Firdhiad, à la recherche de survivants ou de cibles à abattre. L'air était saturé d'odeurs de sang, de bois et de pierres brûlées, de métal chaud et aussi de cris d'horreur.

La mercenaire aida une femme et son enfant à quitter leur demeure flambante, décocha une flèche dans le pied d'un chevalier de Seiros un peu trop enthousiaste à l'idée de lui fracasser le crâne et lui ouvrit ensuite la gorge en faisait glisser sa lame sous le gorget de cuir.

Elle continua sa route de ce pas souple et silencieux qui la caractérisait. Elle se plaqua contre un mur couvert de fumée lorsqu'une patrouille passa près d'elle sans la voir, attendit qu'elle se soit éloignée et observa les hommes qui venaient de la dépasser. Il y avait bien quelques têtes connues mais aucun qu'elle n'ait fréquenté assidûment. Elle passa son chemin.

Un bâtiment s'effondra à sa gauche, dévoilant la ruelle qu'il cachait à sa vue jusqu'ici. Le fracas de la chute fut vite couvert par les cris des soldats et les hennissements des chevaux que la fumée et le feu excitaient. Elle vit passer quelques membres des conquérants d'Adrestia qui allèrent croiser le fer avec des chevaliers de Seiros qui commençaient à s'éparpiller.

Le cri de l'Immaculée résonna au loin, faisant grincer les rouages des automates immenses de l'Église. Shamir resterait loin d'eux. L'escadron des Aigles de jais se débrouillait très bien.

Elle entendit enfin la voix qu'elle cherchait depuis tout ce temps, enraillée par la fumée mais toujours puissante.

\- A Rhea ! Tous à l'Immaculée !

Au bout de la ruelle remplie de braises et de fumée, elle aperçut les cheveux blonds de Catherine, Fulgurante au poing. La chevaleresse haranguait ses hommes pour qu'ils rejoignent Rhea.

Shamir encocha une flèche. Au moment où la corde touchait sa joue, elle se souvint. Elles avaient parlé cinq ans auparavant et c'était toujours frais dans son esprit.

\- Si je devais choisir entre Rhea et toi, ce serait toi, s'était-elle entendue dire.

\- Entre Rhea et toi, je choisis Rhea, avait répondu Catherine sans hésiter.

Shamir n'en avait pas été étonnée.

\- Si je devais choisir entre toi et moi, ce serait moi, avait-elle repris.

Et Catherine l'avait regardée étrangement. La question s'était posée dans son esprit aussi. Elle l'avait prononcée à voix haute.

\- Si je devais choisir entre toi et moi...?

Elle avait porté la main à son front, comme elle le faisait face à un problème qui lui semblait insoluble. La réponse n'était pas venue. Shamir avait secoué la main.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, avait-elle fait en partant.

Elle s'était retournée une fois, pour voir Catherine fortement troublée. Elle n'y avait jamais repensé durant cinq ans.

Et désormais, elle la voyait là-bas, à portée de flèche. Rhea poussa un autre rugissement et Catherine se tourna vers Shamir. Peut-être fut-ce le reflet des flammes sur la pointe de sa flèche qui attira l'attention de la chevaleresse, ou bien le fait que ce soit Shamir elle-même, simplement. Toujours fut-il que Shamir put voir ses yeux.

Elle adorait les yeux de Catherine.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Lui avait demandé la concernée lorsque Shamir lui en avait fait la remarque.

\- Ils font une cible idéale.

\- Venant de toi, je vais le prendre comme un compliment.

Et elle avait eu un de ses sourires idiots en se frottant le crâne. Mais la vérité était là, Shamir trouvait les yeux de Catherine magnifiques. Ce beau bleu qui ressortait sur sa peau halée...

Au travers du rideau de fumée, Shamir vit la puissance commencer à crépiter au bout des sept pointes de Fulgurante.

_Alors, c'est comme ça ? _

\- Entre toi et moi... se vit-elle dire, cinq ans auparavant.

Shamir lâcha la corde. La flèche s'envola, droite et rapide, puissante et précise, déchirant l'air entre elle et Catherine. Et Shamir chuchota en même temps que la pointe de sa flèche perçait l'œil gauche de son ancienne partenaire :

\- Ce sera moi.


End file.
